Morsi che lasciano cicatrici
by Koko-13
Summary: "Quería quedarse ahí. Necesitaba estar cerca de la ventana donde el olor de su capo emanaba desbalanceando cada parte de él cual trampa enloqueciendo sus sentidos al punto de parecer no tener fuerzas suficientes para pensar en otra cosa además de Bruno Buccellati" El celo de Narancia hace que Giorno se replantee todo cuanto sabe del segundo género [Omegaverse] [BruGio Week 2019]


**Morsi che lasciano cicatrici**

Prompt: Travel

El sentido común dictaba que si un omega se encontraba entre un grupo de alfas jóvenes conviviendo en cercanía durante largos lapsos de tiempo, en algún momento el celo de dicho omega se iba a descontrolar, era una de esas cosas enseñanzas dadas desde temprana edad en cuanto se conoce el segundo genero de cada persona, lo aconsejan las madres preocupadas mientras cierran sus escotes hasta el cuello, viene bien explicado en los grandes anuncios en las escuelas con toda esa información sobre responsabilidad y es pregonado como gran verdad por los padres y sacerdotes de las tantas iglesias en Italia.

Bruno Buccellati se caracterizaba por su buen juicio, gracias a esa característica ascendió a capo pese su joven edad, por tanto, habría deducido que no solamente el estar conviviendo en cercanía desataría un celo muy escandaloso, sino el estar por meses viajando apretados presionaría demás a dicho omega, el problema era que al tratarse de Narancia podía llegar a ser demasiado, exageradamente permisivo. Tampoco el menor solía poner de su parte, se aprovechaba del instinto protector casi maternal de su líder para salirse siempre con la suya y seguir a su héroe hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

Tenían poco más de un mes yendo y viniendo por toda Italia en su misión de proteger a Trish, viajando en trenes en su mayoría del tiempo, hospedándose en hoteles casi vacíos donde se debían meter en equipos de dos o tres personas al azar por si atacaba algún enemigo, manteniéndose en movimiento mientras Buccellati hacía malabares por cumplir al mismo tiempo con sus deberes del capo de Nápoles a distancia, quizá por eso se olvidó de Narancia y su terquedad de no ver la condición omega como un obstáculo en su vida.

Claramente lo era.

Esa mañana en pleno verano Giorno se sintió incómodo en cuanto vio a Narancia salir de Coco Jumbo junto a Trish para desayunar.

—Buenos días —prácticamente jadeó sentándose entre Fugo y Mista, siendo ambos betas se sentía tranquilo con ellos.

Trish arrugó la nariz acomodándose en el otro extremo de la mesa, Giorno quiso hacer lo mismo, lamentablemente era demasiado cortés. El olor a hojas frescas de naranjo pronto sería insoportable para ellos dos, los alfas más jóvenes del equipo.

—¿Debería ir por Buccellati? —preguntó Mista con cierto sentido de urgencia, olvidándose por completo de su desayuno a medio terminar, igual Sex Pistols se encargarían de desaparecer la comida sin preguntar siquiera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

Narancia parecía genuinamente confundido.

—No te hagas el tonto —regañó Fugo levantándose de su asiento—. Incluso Mista y yo podemos olerte, tienes suerte que Giorno y Trish puedan controlarse tan bien a sí mismos, de lo contrario ya estarías arrepintiéndote por venir aquí. Yo voy por Buccellati, Mista, si alguien se acerca babeando o con una expresión desagradable le coses a balazos la entrepierna.

—¡Entendido! —exclamó número Uno sin esperar la aprobación de su usuario.

—No, espera Fugo, anoche estábamos hablando de partir hoy a Cefalù, no quiero ser un estorbo en la misión.

—No eres un estorbo, estas son cosas que pasan —Fugo utilizó su tono de voz más conciliador, luego desapareció por el pasillo del comedor.

—_Merda_ —se quejó Narancia desparramándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Lucía cada vez más acalorado, el sudor emanando de su frente al cual agitaba aire tratando en vano de refrescarse no hacía sino empeorar la situación, Giorno no pudo evitar cubrirse la nariz con la muñeca de la manga, centrando la atención de los tres presentes en él.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Es la primera vez que presencio a un omega pareciendo el celo.

Mista levantó las cejas.

—Cierto, a veces se me olvida que acabas de cumplir dieciséis años, cualquiera creería un alfa como tú no te podría quitarse a los omegas de encima.

—Estudio en un colegio exclusivo para alfas y algunos betas, principalmente varones, cuando ellos entraban en celo simplemente los enviaban a casa o mantenían apartados del resto para evitar fueran violentos con otros.

—Mi madre estaba marcada así que ningún otro alfa además de mí y seguramente mi padre podían olerla —comentó Trish—. Ella ya no padecía celos fuertes, pero a veces le daba fiebre, en aquellos momentos su olor era muy reconfortante, no se sentía tan desesperado.

Seguro la mujer no intentaba ofender a Narancia, con quien de hecho había entablado cierta relación de confianza, solo era su naturaleza directa y dominante hablando por ella. Ese era el principal problema con los omegas, siendo tan joven su olor se esparcía por todas partes sin pudor alguno, rogando por alguien quien pudiese sacarlo de esa necesidad reproductiva; les recordaba cuan cerca estaban de los animales, rompiendo el bien cimentado orgullo alfa.

—Yo no quiero sentirme así.

—Nadie quiere, mas no puedes cambiarlo, desde tu primer celo estás condenado a sufrir esto hasta ser marcado por un alfa o hacer un tratamiento de conversión a beta, ambas cosas son procesos largos y dolosos, por eso no entiendo qué haces en una pandilla; son famosas lucrando con omegas necesitados.

Silenciosamente Giorno le dio la razón, como norma general los omegas no eran más que un problema para cualquier organización, tanto así necesitaron leyes e instituciones dedicadas a protegerlos, las cuales les importaban un cuerno a Passione como a cualquier otra mafia. Algunos omegas eran enviados a pagar las deudas de la familia, no se necesitaba pensar demasiado en el tipo de pago propio de un omega, pues eran enviados a hoteles dónde los alfas pagaban una buena cantidad para pasar su celo.

Esa era solamente la punta del iceberg, la norma en su destino a enfrentar, ciertamente las cosas podrían ponerse mucho peor, desde fluidos corporales comercializados hasta renta de partes de sus cuerpos con propósitos reproductivos o de cuidado infantil, una pesadilla. Narancia tenía suerte de haber encontrado un capo tan noble.

—Tu no entiendes —jadeó—. Bu-Buccellati no es esa clase de persona.

El aludido entró apresurado al comedor el hotel en compañía de Fugo y Leone, su fuerte aroma a enebro y sal de mar inundó el lugar, opacando al de Narancia en celo. El expolicía medio sonrió siempre orgulloso de su capo, si pocos alfas podían tener tanto control de sí mismos en situaciones así Bruno llegaba más allá teniendo la capacidad de controlar a los demás.

—Narancia, ¿puedes levantarte?

—Sí, no estoy tan ma-mal, Fugo exagera.

Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Fugo no exageraba ni se preocupada de más, el omega trató de ponerse en pie fallando por culpa de sus rodillas temblorosas.

Con mucho cuidado Buccellati lo levantó del suelo cual princesa, pidiéndole cruzar las piernas, así no dejaría escapar más olor.

—Por favor, alguien pida para mi habitación bastante fruta, algunos vegetales al vapor y mucha agua —empezó a dar órdenes dejando a Narancia esconder el rostro en su pecho avergonzado—. El enemigo no ha atacado en un tiempo así que podemos relajarnos un poco pero no estamos de vacaciones, dos de ustedes deben estar con Trish en cada momento, nadie debe andar fuera del hotel después de medianoche.

Se fue de inmediato con la cabeza bien en alto, dejando un denso silencio tras él.

Giorno y Trish se quedaron tan sumidos en el encanto de la escena en plan novela porno cursilona que tardaron en entender bien lo sucedido: Bruno, un alfa, se llevó a Narancia, un omega en tremendo celo a su habitación donde planeaba pasar toda la noche. Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron.

—No es lo que ustedes están pensando, par de mocosos lujuriosos —dijo Abbacchio sentándose en la mesa donde Mista y Fugo comían con tranquilidad.

—Quizá la realidad es un poco más cursi de cómo se vio —Fugo pinchó su omelette un poco azorado—. Le va a dar supresores, asegurarse que coma, se mantenga hidratado y descanse; la gracia del asunto son las feromonas de Bruno, lo tranquilizan, por alguna razón todo esto del celo pasa más pronto gracias a ellas. También es una forma de marcar a Narancia, por eso no suele atraer a otros alfa.

Una vez explicado eso los dos alfas más jóvenes no tuvieron problemas en continuar con su desayuno, Trish en realidad estaba un poco decepcionada, igual nada la detendría de imaginar cuanto quisiera.

—Cuando se trata de Narancia, Bruno siempre parece una mamá gallina, quizá algo más como una mamá pato —comentó Mista agitando su tenedor—. Es tan extraño, nunca había escuchado de un alfa comportándose de esa manera, suelen ser tan esclavos de sus instintos que llegan a límites ridículos cuando sienten a un omega en celo, me cuesta trabajo imaginar cuanto debe soportar el no ponerle una mano encima.

—A Bruno no le gustan los omega —restó importancia Abbacchio cogiendo el tramezzino de su plato.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me estás diciendo que no tiene nada con la omega profesora de primaria que siempre parece estar rendida a sus pies? Ella es tan bonita, hasta yo puedo sentir su olor a duraznos cuando lo acompaño a cobrar las cuotas.

—Lástima.

Su tono descarado casi contestaba una pregunta que Giorno nunca podría hacerle a directamente, porque en general el rubio debía tratar a Leone como si fuera una mina explosiva: pese a ser un alfa él tenía una marca.

Más interesante todavía, Abbacchio no la exhibía, tampoco se avergonzaba de ella. La pudo ver una noche cuando debieron compartir habitación de hotel, el mayor se quitó la camisa para dormir dejando ver la mordida en su clavícula izquierda, no tan en la espalda, seguro fue hecha durante un acto cara a cara; porque la marca siempre se producía durante el sexo. Leone notó la mirada de Giorno sobre él y en lugar de increparlo por fisgonear sonrió orgulloso.

Entonces fue Bruno, pensar en ello arruinó la mañana de Giorno por razones que no podía explicar.

* * *

En realidad, terminó por arruinarle el resto del día.

—Como si se pudiese estar irritado en un día parcialmente libre en la hermosa ciudad de Siena— le dijo Mista a Trish mientras se marchaban con Fugo a dar un paseo, recibiendo a cambio un puntapié del temperamental muchacho, Giorno podía escucharlos desde el balcón de su habitación en el segundo piso donde se podían apreciar las pintorescas calles de la ciudad.

El aire veraniego resopló impregnado con aroma de Buccellati, puesto que las habitaciones estaban una enseguida de la otra. Cerró los ojos durante unos minutos permitiéndose disfrutarla, le recordaba tanto al mar de Nápoles, con algo tan exótico tan propio de la personalidad de su capo.

—Buccellati de verdad necesita medirse un poco, si hubiese un solo omega en celo aquí seguro se imprimirá de él —gruñó Abbacchio retocando su maquillaje frente al espejo de la habitación compartida con el rubio—. Sus feromonas son seductoras incluso para los alfas, me pregunto si es consciente de ello o no puede controlarse.

—Sí...

—Como sea, ten algo de sentido común y vete de aquí antes de empeorar tú también, ve a aprovecharte de ese fuerte olor a maderas que no sabes controlar.

Giovanna frunció el ceño avergonzado haciendo sonreír a Abbacchio, sabía llegaría su día para molestar a ese maldito mocoso; al fin la vida le sonreía.

El mayor se marchó luciendo demasiado atractivo para el gusto de Giorno, haciéndolo enojar más. Suspiró recargando su espalda contra la barandilla del balcón, sí, su parte lógica le advertía era mejor marcharse de ahí, desde hace rato su rostro se sentía caliente y la sensación iba bajando lentamente. Por otra parte, una más acorde al alfa virgen en su interior, quería quedarse ahí. Necesitaba estar cerca de la ventana donde el olor de su capo emanaba desbalanceando cada parte de él cual trampa enloqueciendo sus sentidos al punto de parecer no tener fuerzas suficientes para pensar en otra cosa además de Bruno Buccellati.

Buscando en sus recuerdos, nunca había escuchado de un alfa capaz de atraer a otro, tiene tan presente la idealizada unión entre el alfa y los omegas, por encima de otros como el de las mujeres y hombres betas, que el concepto de dos alfas juntos le resultaba absolutamente nuevo. Sobre todo, por lo bien sabido de su aversión entre ellos durante las temporadas de celo cuando tendían a comportarse violentos, quizá ese era el gusto del sexo entre dos alfas, debía parecer más una lucha por el control, algo salvaje, plagado de dolor en busca del placer.

Va a necesitar calmarse si no quiere iniciar su celo, desde sus trece años hasta ese momento sus celos se presentaron cada seis meses en forma de fiebre sin embargo puede sentir la necesidad creciendo en él, el deseo de posesividad que no era igual a ir buscando pelea contra Bruno para reclamar al omega en celo, sino tomar a Bruno.

Abbacchio tenía razón, debe marcharse de ahí antes de empeorar las cosas. Juzgando por el entumecimiento en su entrepierna ya era demasiado tarde.

No, el sólo pensamiento de ir por la preciosa ciudad de Siena buscando una aventura ocasional con la cual tener su primera vez le parecía repugnante, prefería tomar unos supresores y encerrarse en la bañera hasta que su cuerpo se congele, si era necesario tomaría el asunto entre sus manos, daba igual. Miró al cielo a punto de oscurecer sintiéndose pesimista, iba a ser una larga noche.

El sonido de una cremallera abriéndose a través de la pared dentro de la habitación le hizo entrar al lugar, de ella salió Bruno con los pies pesados, sonrojado, llevando únicamente un par de pantalones negros hechos a medida y un bralette de encaje con diseño de rosas. Giorno olvidó por un momento como respirar, la dorada luz por la puesta de Sol iluminó el sudor de aquel hermoso hombre completando un cuadro perfecto.

—Lo siento, de saber que seguías aquí me habría vestido y tocaría la puerta antes de entrar —se excusó con voz ronca, dispuesto a regresar por la apertura en la pared.

—No, está bien —le detuvo Giorno sintiendo la boca seca—. ¿Cómo se encuentra Narancia?

—Mejor, ha comido un poco y se está dando un baño. Es mejor dejarlo solo un rato, su olor empezará a bajar pronto.

El rubio parpadeó impresionado, sin la actividad sexual el celo duraba alrededor de tres días, cinco de no atenderse con supresores.

—Jamás escuché de una relación como la suya, ni siquiera imaginaba posible algo así.

—No es algo tan extraño, mi madre es una alfa, solía hacerlo todo el tiempo con los omegas más jóvenes de mi pueblo natal. No es lo más ortodoxo si el omega en cuestión quiere unirse pronto porque el aroma se queda impregnado durante mucho tiempo.

El moreno se recostó en una de las dos camas, la de Giorno, para beneplácito del más joven quien se preguntó si lo hizo a propósito siguiendo su olor.

—Puedo recordar a mi madre ayudando así a una _ragazza_ durante años, desde su primer celo a los catorce hasta la noche en que ella cumplió diecisiete, durante la cena tras terminar su celo nos platicó de un muchacho frecuentándola en su trabajo en el mercado, conversaban, a veces le daba obsequios y ella parecía estarse enamorando de él.

Prestando toda su atención al inusual fenómeno de Buccellati hablando de su pasado Giorno acercó una silla junto a la cama sentándose a escuchar, sabiendo bien como terminaría esa historia, juzgando por el gesto arrepentido del narrador.

—Mis padres la llevaron a casa, ¿cómo iban a saber que su novio la esperaba afuera de la ventana en su cuarto?

—Él enloqueció al verla impregnada con el olor de otro alfa —dedujo Giorno de inmediato.

—A la mañana siguiente nos enteramos porque la policía fue a darle una advertencia a mi madre, la culpaban de provocar la pelea entre una pareja cualquiera de alfa-omega, le amenazaron con levantar cargos si volvía a ayudar a alguien más así. Lo cierto es que aquello no fue una pelea, ella jamás devolvió ni un golpe.

—Que ridículo —Giovanna frunció el ceño.

—Lo fue. El segundo género es una característica más, no nos define ni justifica nuestros actos.

El gesto del rubio se suavizó un poco, entendiendo como forjó semejante carácter. Si Bruno venía de un pueblo pobre esa omega probablemente nunca tuvo acceso a educación básica ni supresores de calidad, estaba destinada a terminar como a todos los demás iguales a ella, casarse antes de la mayoría de edad, dar a luz un par de veces, un trabajo de medio tiempo y criar bebes que sigan la línea sanguínea de escasez. No había de otra. Cuan increíble era ver a Narancia rechazando con todas sus fuerzas ese destino, llegó hasta ahí sin ser marcado, luchando con el mismo valor que otros alfa en el equipo, sin duda formidable.

Giorno centró su mirada en el rostro caliente de Buccellati, una cosa era la resolución personal y otra pasar todo el día encerrado con un joven omega en celo luchando contra todos los impulsos de su cuerpo pidiéndole poseerlo. Su capo era tan admirable.

—Entonces, ¿morder a Abbacchio fue planeado? —preguntó siguiendo una línea de pensamiento redundante, el moreno podía controlarse con Narancia, pero no pudo con un subordinado alfa.

—No fue precisamente planeado, le hice algo medianamente común entre miembros de una pandilla.

"¿Tener sexo es común entre miembros de una pandilla?" La pregunta resonó escandalosa en la mente de Giorno, su rostro solamente expresó incredulidad. Bruno rio con ligereza.

—Abbacchio estaba echo un desastre cuando lo conocí, un buscapleitos cualquiera que se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo ebrio en las calles. En las pandillas algunos líderes muerden a otros alfas para tenerlos mejor controlados, cuando él lo supo me pidió marcarlo y si bien no estaba seguro sobre hacerlo en un inicio, resultó ser muy bueno para él.

Vaya que lo fue, ese hombre tan complicado no daba un carajo por nadie, sin embargo, moriría con una sonrisa si Buccellati se lo pidiera.

—Ustedes dos tienen mucho tiempo en esto de la mafia —comentó casualmente.

—Yo ya soy un veterano —sonrió el moreno echando la cabeza atrás, su cabello húmedo de sudor se esparció por la almohada.

Le recordó a Giorno la extraña cicatriz que el mayor tenía en la espalda, un casi cuadrado amorfo donde la piel era de un tono ligeramente más claro, como si la piel hubiese sido cambiada con la de alguien más usando la habilidad de Sticky Fingers, antes se preguntó si lo hizo para sanar alguna herida en combate, ahora tenía más sentido sabiendo toda aquella nueva información.

—A ti también te marcaron.

—Sí, la cubrí la marca luego de su muerte con su propia piel para controlarla con mi olor, pero siempre va a ser muy notorio, ¿cierto?

El rubio apretó los puños sintiendo cierta posesividad inexplicable, Bruno lo sintió, por primera vez desde que le conocía, Giorno Giovanna no podía controlar sus propias feromonas, su cuerpo hacía alarde del poderoso aroma a especias, maderas exóticas queriendo reclamar algo. Por su expresión, dudaba ese algo fuera Narancia.

—No fue tan malo —excusó Bruno tocando su espalda con la mano izquierda—, cuando él murió empecé a trabajar para subir dentro de la organización queriendo llegar a capo algún día, por eso ya no quise tener su marca.

—Ahora el único que puede morderte es el jefe —murmuró Giorno deduciendo rápido.

—Bueno, nos ahorraría mucho trabajo si él me buscara para hacerlo —ironizó con una sonrisa, el rubio le regresó una todavía más sarcástica.

—No, yo seré quien te marque cuando completemos nuestro propósito.

Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin poder procesarlas antes, sorprendiendo a los dos por igual. Eran palabras de peso tomando en cuenta la calurosa situación en la que se encontraban, lo dicho por Bruno después solamente empeoró las cosas avivando el fuego entre ellos.

—Te esperaré.

Su voz ronca sonó reveló cuanto lo deseaba en realidad. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, estaban sonrojados, excitados a partes iguales, cada pensamiento que atravesaba su cabeza de inmediato se nublaba por el apetito y si bien Bruno tenía sus límites bien marcados, su acompañante podía ver como se difuminaban durante esporádicos instantes, siendo menos cuidadoso al perderse en sus labios, sus desordenados rizos rubios, al pasearse por sus manos quizá esperando ser tocado. Giorno no tenía paciencia para adivinar, él era más de actuar, así que acercándose lento cual depredador, atrapando en su mirada fija los nublados ojos azules de su presa, se fue directo contra sus labios.

Estando tan hambriento ni siquiera sintió las manos hasta enredarlas en el húmedo cabello pegado a las mejillas del capo. Buccellati contuvo el aire tratando en vano aferrarse al último hilo de autocontrol en su ser, tan delgado que en cuanto el rubio movió los labios sobre los suyos produciendo un corto sonido decidió abandonarse a las sensaciones, apretó la cintura de Giorno sobre la ropa con ambas manos abriendo los labios para dejarle explorar su boca con libertad, pero guiando el ritmo con el cual chupaba y mordía sus gruesos labios.

El rubio se sintió tan embriagado por el delicioso sabor salado de Bruno que olvidó su nombre, dónde estaba e incluso quién era; ni siquiera sentía el fresco viento entrando por la ventana abierta, cuando su lengua se deslizó dentro de la boca del mayor perdió el total control de su cuerpo, sin importarle a donde podían llevarlo sus actos lo empujó todavía más contra la cama, usando una pierna para abrir las de Buccellati. En respuesta éste mordió el labio superior, atrapándolo en su boca pudo pasarle la lengua detonando los gemidos, paseando las manos por la espalda de Giorno notó los músculos empezando a fortalecerse producto de los combates librados en los últimos meses y se regocijó en su sabor.

Giorno Giovanna sabía a poder, valentía, a esperanza. Era un bello dios romano que le daba fuerza, avivaba su llama interna; por eso fue el único en poder derribar la bien construida fuerza de voluntad, porque él deseaba eso desde antes.

—Bruno —gimió su nombre el menor listo para bajar a besos el camino de la mandíbula al cuello, posando las palmas de ambas manos sobre el bralette.

Eso debía parar.

Antes de hacer algo por lo cual ambos se arrepintieran.

—Giorno —llamó soltándolo.

Pero él no estaba escuchando, demasiado encandilado con la pasión desbordante en los besos se dejó llevar, su mano izquierda se enredó en los encajes del bralette bajándolo un poco en busca de tocar la parte superior de sus pectorales, la otra mano tomó la cadera de Buccellati acomodándolo bien sobre la cama situándose a la perfección entre sus piernas.

Olvidándose de sus miedos anteriores, el mayor buscó tocar la piel del pecho del de ojos verdes abriendo su camisa con menos cuidado del debido, desprendiendo algunos botones en el proceso, deseó tanto tener todo de él que sus piernas rodearon la cintura ajena pegando todavía más sus cuerpos. Aceptando la invitación Giorno mordió con más fuerza de la debida el cuello, succionando y besando la piel adolorida.

Los gemidos de Buccellati lo incitaban tanto que ni siquiera saber qué estaba haciendo empujó contra sus caderas en una suerte de embestida arrancándole un encantador gemido de la garganta.

—No, Giorno, detente —pidió zafando el agarre de sus piernas.

Sin verlo dispuesto a oírlo, Bruno se vio obligado a llamar a Sticky Fingers para sujetar al rubio por detrás del pecho y apartarlo. Giovanna solamente gruñó frustrado, tomando su distancia en espera de regular sus respiraciones agitadas.

—Lo siento —pidió el menor cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda.

Si antes estaban calientes ahora parecían hervir desde adentro, con los labios hinchados, la respiración irregular y sus olores mezclándose sin pudor en el aire. El capo se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable.

—No, yo debería disculparme, todavía no alcanzas la mayoría de edad y careces de experiencia en esto; no debí dejarte acercarte en primer lugar.

Giorno se removió incómodo, lo hacía ver como si fueran movidos únicamente por sus instintos o se estuviera aprovechando de un menor de edad indefenso cuando él no era ni un poco así.

—Yo deseaba esto —declaró firme.

—Yo también, sin embargo, eso no cambia nada. No estás listo para esto.

Dejando salir un suspiro derrotado Giovanna se sentó en la cama.

—Ya te he dicho que te esperaré —susurró Bruno esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Posó su mano sobre la cama cual invitación silenciosa, Giorno la entendió de inmediato tomándola entre sus dedos con cariño.

Deseaba poder decirle cuanto le quería, lamentablemente no era el momento, daría la impresión de ser manipulador; le bastó con enviarle un poco de la energía de Gold Experience a través de su inocente contacto físico, correspondiendo su sonrisa. Antes de decidirse a regresar con Narancia, Bruno depositó un beso impregnado con cariño en la mejilla de su subordinado, tan cerca del labio que pudo sentirlo palpitar en estragos por el reciente beso.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Giorno despertó sintiendo las caderas entumidas, con algo de excitación todavía recorriendo su cuerpo. Ni hablar, quizá seguiría así un par de días, al menos no era un omega.

—Malditos mocosos, si no se callan iré a darles una paliza —balbuceó Abbacchio echo un desastre sobre la cama de enseguida, lo peor era el maquillaje corrido en su rostro manchando las sábanas.

Debió prestar mucha atención para lograr escuchar las risas y balbuceos pretendiendo ser silenciosos en la habitación de Bruno, al parecer Narancia amaneció mejor, su voz burlona se escuchaba con la alegría habitual. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ver qué estaban haciendo.

—Si ya te vas abre la ventana, como si no fuera suficiente el olor a maderas y especias, has agregado flores a la mezcla.

Giorno obedeció mecánicamente, al pasar por la cama notó que ciertamente su esencia cambió un poco, parecía oler además a flores de olivo, quizá bergamotas, no estaba muy seguro.

Amontonándose fuera de la habitación de Buccellati, se encontraban Mista, Fugo, Trish y Narancia tratando de ver por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Shhh, me desconcentras —se quejó Mista.

El rubio los miró aburrido, casi trepó por la espalda del tirador para asomarse dentro de la habitación. La vista fue adorable, Bruno Buccellati se quedó dormido mientras trabajaba en unos papeles frente al escritorio, con la mejilla sobre este y un rostro de paz tan adorable que les hacía preguntarse cómo en una situación tan lamentable podía lucir tan bien. Los Sex Pistols colaron una cámara fotográfica al lugar, esa foto valdría oro si lograban completar el asalto.

Lo lograron, el problema fue que olvidaron apagar el flash y eso despertó al capo, al levantar la cara de golpe se le quedó pegada una página a la frente. Todos, incluyendo a los pequeños Pistols explotaron a carcajadas.

—¡Mista! ¡Esa era la foto que debiste tomar! —reclamó Trish sin poder contener sus risas.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó Bruno desorientado.

—Nada, queríamos conservar una prueba que el capo de Nápoles no siempre se encuentra en guardia.

—De estarlo ya estarías despedazado en el suelo —dijo a penas Bruno, ronco por la garganta seca—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Narancia?

—Estoy mejor, hoy debería desaparecer los últimos síntomas.

Conociéndolo, la leve fiebre ya no significaba nada para el testarudo Ghirga. El mayor sonrió orgulloso.

—Me alegra oír eso, voy a abrir las ventanas para ventilar el lugar.

—Por cierto, Bruno, lo he estado pensando desde que desperté en la mañana. ¿El olor de las personas puede cambiar? —preguntó Narancia.

—A veces ocurre cuando una pareja se enlaza, después de la marca.

—Oh, entonces debe ser mi imaginación —comentó pensativo.

—¿Por qué? —fue el turno de preguntar de Fugo, siempre tan perspicaz.

—El olor de Buccellati es muy natural, enebro y sal de mar nada más, pero desde hoy en la mañana percibo algo más, como pomelos, algo fresco.

Giorno y Bruno se miraron sorprendidos, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si sus esencias se cambiaron por compartir sólo un par de besos.

—Debe ser tu imaginación, Narancia —repuso Giorno con naturalidad, queriendo excusarse pronto—. Anoche me quedé a vigilar que nadie sospechoso entrase al hotel y tu olor me afectó un poco, mis feromonas pueden haberse colado acá impregnando su natural aroma a plantas.

—Debió ser duro para ustedes —se burló Mista en doble sentido, recibiendo la desaprobación de Trish—. Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestro día semilibre, ¿por qué no hacen lo mismo ustedes?

—Sí, nos haremos cargo de todo hoy, considérenlo mi agradecimiento por los malestares ocurridos ayer —animó Narancia.

—Nosotros fuimos a cenar en la piazza del Campo, había demasiados turistas, pero la comida estaba deliciosa —comentó Trish.

—También deberían ir a la Basílica de San Domenico para ver la cabeza de Santa Catalina de Siena, es un poco más espeluznante de lo que esperaba —continuó Mista.

—Y si lo planean mejor que nosotros tal vez puedan visitar el Castello di Meleto —se burló Fugo al recordar como los tres el día anterior se la pasaron discutiendo sobre a donde ir olvidándose de algunos lugares importantes.

Bruno se sintió conmovido por la pequeña oportunidad dada de sus subordinados para tomarse un descanso y Giorno se planteó la posibilidad de considerar esa improvisada salida una pequeña cita. La sonrisa emocionada del mayor le dio a entender que él pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué dices, Giorno Giovanna? ¿Me acompañas a visitar algunos castillos y a cenar?

El rubio se quiso reír por los dos, él siempre superaba sus expectativas.

—Vamos.

Con voz diligente el capo los despachó a todos para poder tomar una ducha y vestirse apropiadamente para una cita. Giorno hizo lo mismo sintiéndose feliz como no recordaba estarlo antes.

Todavía era muy joven a ojos de Bruno, pero correspondía sus sentimientos, estaba dispuesto a construir una especie de relación a su lado y prometió recibir su marca cuando logren cumplir su objetivo de abatir al jefe Passione. El recuerdo de sus nuevos olores enlazados por la pura promesa de esa marca le sacó una sonrisa, el precioso Sol de Siena entrando por la ventana de su habitación parecía tan maravilloso, como si augurase un brillante futuro.

_Fin_


End file.
